poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Where did they come from
(All pant) Ash: I hope we are safe? Fluttershy: I am scared of lightening as before. Rachel: Are we still Alive? (Next Moning Ray Check Out the Window To See if the lighting is not there He Open the door Seeing The Bastment Major Damage) Sora: Wow That A Lot of Damages Cera:At Lest We Safe. Twilight:Ray? (Ray Walks upstars Into the HallWay And Look Like a Plane Engins He Went Outside And Saw That It Was a Plane But Destory) Mickey: Holy Smoke! Benjamin: What do we suppose happened here? Ash: It looks like the plane has been crashed. It is like we went to Universal Studio theme park. Brock: Look. There are the damage seats. And there is nobody in them. Pooh: It reminds me that it just like 9/11. Benjamin: I have heard about 9/11 also. Ash: So do I. (Ray See A stanger try to take somthing out ) Ray:Down here Were you on this plane? Are you a passenger? (The person Trew An Object) Rainboe Dash: Hay Whatch you aim Max: How you doing? Wanna Help Me Open this? Ray:Are you a passenger? Carma lady: He's deaf. The shell went off right deside him. Rabbit: How was he alive> Carmera lady: Camera on his sshoulder save his life. You her that' Max? You stupid camera Saved you stupid life. Ray:Were were you Camera lady: Out there in the Pine Barrens. We were attached to a National Guard unit the 83rd Mechanized.They moved on one of those things around midnight They got some kind od shield. Applejack: The tirpods Have shields? Camera Lady: We cant see them but Everything we fire at them detonates too Early, before we get to close enouth to cause any Damage. Ash: I wonder something strange is going on here. Hunter: You can say that again. Camera lady: When they flashed the thing, everything light up like hiroshima. Ray; There More than one? Littlefoot: More tirpods! Danny: But there was only One. Camera lady: You gotta be kidding me right? (She open the door in her van) Camera lady: We were feeding New York, but New York went dark. So we patched over D.C, they went down L.a Chicago uplinked to London Even called the affiliates to try to get them to catched the feed, but nobody answers. It,s the same everywhere. Once the Tirpods start to move no more news comes out of that area. Donald: Oh that that good. Rarity: So the All the power around the world are shut down. Cera:Oh that just great. (Crame lady show a video were the tirpods attack a city. Twight: That inpossible. Rainbow: More of the Tirpods. Shaggy:Oh No Now they are attack the World. Ray:My God! (Fluttershy Rarity And Pertie Is Hiding under the Van Scare) Sora: Come on out, guys. There is no reason to be afraid. Petrie: Me not afraid. Me terrified. Rairty: Fluttershy and I are terrified too. Cramea lady: You Havent see nothing yet. (Seh show a another clip of the video) Ray: I saw that strom.I Was right in the middle of one of those Hunter: We were right in those thing to. Crama lady: You didn,t see it like this. Those machine come up from under the ground. right? So that means they must,ve bee buried here a long time ago. So who's driveing dran thing? Watch the Lighting.Watch lighting Keep Watching the light (The Video show that there is somthing right in the lighting being Down under the hole were the lighting strikes) Ray: What is that? Crama lady: That is them They come down in capsules, riding thr lighting into the ground in to the ground,into the machines right? Peabody: Oh so that were they come from. Mickey: I never see this ( Pinke pie is Hiding under the van were Rarity Fluttershy and Petie are ) Duckey: Pinkie Why are you Hiding like they are. Pinkie Pie: Im Just tirffied. Applejack: You don't realize what you're terrified, do you? Piglet: If you're terrified, I am terrified. Shaggy: Like I am terrified too. Scooby: Yeah. Me too. (A Tirpod Horn is hear ) Man: You hear that? We're getting the heck outta here. (Crama lady and the others get in the van) Man: Come on! Get in get in, get in, get in! Carma lady: Hey were you on that plane? (Ray Nod his head say No) Carma lady: That's too bad It Would've been a really great story. (Back at the Basment) Cindy: We need to get Boston now! Ash: The tripods are after us! Twilight: I hope we will deal with them later. It is a long journey unless anyone get cranky before we start to fight the tripods. Rabbit: Well, I am cranky when we don't have the map! Hunter: We have to fly again. Donald: Are you crazy we cant fight them. Ray:Look at me Look at me (Rachel look at Ray) You Keep your eyes only on me you understand? Don't look down Don't look around me.Im taking you to the car and you're gonna wanna look around. But you not going to. Are You? Rachel:No. (Outside) Ray:You're doing good. You're doing good Keep you eyes on me. We're going right to boston to see your mom. Rachel: I'm not gonna look, Dad Ray: Thats my Girll Thats my girl Now listen I want you to close your eyes, OK? Got them closed There you go Keep'em closed for me. (Robbie walk pass them seeing the Destory plane.And Ray Drivers Backwears and Stop) Ray:Robbie, get in.! Robbie, get in! Rachel: Why are you yelling? Ray:It Ok (Robbie turns around look at ray angry) Ray: Get in. (He gets in and Ray Drove off) Twilight: Alright Let go( She fly away) (Pooh and the Others Fly as well) Cindy: We are still going to make it, right? Yogi: There, there, Cindy. We are going to make it. Robbie: Why aren't we on the turnpike? Ray:Because i don't want to see we've got a working car. We'll stay on the Hudson till we find a brige or ferry,then we'll cross the Hudson and we take back roads across Connecticut., all the way to Boston. Rachel: Were is everybody Ray:I dont know. Hiding in ther basements maybe. Robbie: If we had any Guns we go back find one of those thing and kill it. Ray;Yeah good Why don't you let me make the big decisions Ok? Robbie:Which would be when? Never, Ray? Never's About your speed. Ray:Ok Hey Enough of the Ray Names All right? It's Dad' Sir Or if you want Mr Ferrier. Ash:Ray Ray: Shut it Ash Twilight: That is Not nice to Say Ray Ray:Just stop Please Now That Sound a little weird to me But you decide. Ash: Well, I guess I will wait until I talk. Rachel:Dad? Ray: Yes Rachel? Rachel:Ive gotta go the the bathroom. Ray:Really? (Ray Stops The Van Rachel: Come on I gotta go! Ray:Not to fast, not to fast all right? There's Two Things we gotta watch out for, and the second is people who might want our car. Robbie: There nobody around! Rachel: Yeah I Gotta go. (Rachel and Robbie get outs And runs ) (Rarity Fluttershy Pinkie pie Sherman and Cera Run With Rachel) Ray:All right Rachel? Rachel Rachel it good right here Bock: Rarity Fluttershy! Sora: Pinkie Sherman Cera Why You Runing ? Rachel: Im Not Going in front of you guys Fluttershy: Im Sorry I Have to Go To the batheroom too Rarity:I Have to Go Now. Pinkie Pie: Me too Cera: Same here Sheraman: Im Going with you i have to go real Bad. Ray: All right then just go where i can see you Rachel: Are you crazy? Don,t Look! Ray: Im not gonna look Just stay in sight! Rachel:Thats Looking! Ray: OK Well listen every time you guys don't listen to me, I'm telling your mother Ok? I'm Makiing a list. Making a list! Cindy: Now go to the bathroom and hurry. (Rachel and the others see a river and Saw dead Body floating Cera: Just a dead body (More dead Bodys Floating) Rarity: Oh My Gosh! Pinkie pie:That thats thats Gross. Sherma: I cant look Cera:Holy.... (Ray close rachel eyes.) Ray: I Told you to stay where I could see you! Come on Cera: Let get out of here! Rarity: Right.